Hada
thumb|Un retrato de un hada, por Sophie Gengembre Anderson (1869). El título de la pintura es Toma la bella cara de una mujer, y abmablemente suspendida, con mariposas, flores y joyas atendiendo, por lo que tu hada es hecha de las cosas más bellas, supuestamente de un poema de Charles Ede.Las hadas son un tipo se criatura mítica o legendaria del folclore europeo, una forma de espíritu descrita como metafísica, sobrenatural o preternatural. Desarrollo histórico A veces el término hada se usa para describir cualquier criatura mágica, incluyendo duendes y gnomos: otras veces, el término describe solo un tipo específico de criatura más eterea.Briggs (1976) – The Fairies in English Tradition and Literature p. xi. El concepto de "hada" en sentido estricto es único al folclore inglés, combinando los elfos alemanes con influencias de los folclores céltico y romance (Francés), y luego hecho "diminutivo" según los gustos de la época victoriana de "cuentos de hadas" para niños. Las hadas tienen su origen histórico en la combinación de tradiciones célticas (bretonas, galesas) en los romances medievales del francés medio. Fueron originalmente usadas como adjetivo, significando "encantado" (como en un fairie knight, fairie queene), pero fue usado como nombres para criaturas "encantadas" desde comienzos del periodo inglés medio tardío. En la literatura inglesa de la era Isabelina, los elfos se combinaron con las hadas en la cultura romance, usándose ambos términos intercambiablemente. La época victoriana y eduardiana vieron un incremento del interés en las hadas. El revivir céltico las vio como parte de la herencia cultural irlandesa. Carole Silvers y otros sugieren que la fascinación de anticuarios ingleses aumentó de la reacción a la mayor industrialización y la pérdida de las costumbres populares.Silver, Carole B. (1999) Strange and Secret Peoples: Fairies and Victorian Consciousness. Oxford University Press. p. 47 ISBN 0-19-512199-6. Descripción thumb|...y las hadas huyeron con sus ropas (1934) de Charles Sims. Las hadas se describen generalmente con apariencia humana y poderes mágicos. Durante los siglos se han hablado de hadas diminutas de distinto tipo, pero apareciendo junto con seres de tamaño humano; estas se han mostrado variando de un tamaño muy pequeño al de un niño humano.Briggs (1976) p. 98. Sin embargo, incluso con estas hadas pequeñas, su pequeño tamaño es asumido mágicamente más que ser constante.Yeats (1988) p. 2. Algunas hadas, aunque sean normalmente bastante pequeñas, son capaces de aumentar su tamaño para imitar a los humanos. En Orcadas se las describía con corta estatuara, vestidas de gris oscuro y en ocasiones con armadura. Las alas, aunque comunes en el arte victoriano y posterior de las hadas, son muy poco frecuentes en el folclore; incluso las hadas más pequeñas volaban con magia, a veces volando en tallos de zuzón o en el dorso de aves.Briggs (1976) p. 148. Actualmente, las hadas se suelen mostrar con alas de insecto o mariposas. En algún folclore, las hadas tienen ojos verdes. Algunas representaciones de hadas las muestran vistiendo algún tipo de calzado, mientras que en otras representaciones siempre están descalzas. Origen thumb|Ilustración de The Green Forest Fairy Book de Loretta Ellen Brady, ilustrado por Alice B. Preston, 1920. Las primeras hadas modernas no tienen un solo origen, representando una combinación de elementos dispares del folclore, influenciada por la literatura y la especulación. Su origen es menos claro en el folclore, pudiendo ser muertos, alguna forma de demonio o una especie completamente independiente de humanos o ángeles.Lewis, C. S. (1994 (reprint)) The Discarded File: An Introduction to Medieval and Renaissance Literature. Cambridge, Cambridge University Press. p. 122 ISBN 0-521-47735-2. Los elementos folcloristicos o mitológicos combinan elementos celtas, germánicos y grecorromanos. Los folcloristas han sugerido que su origen actual yace en las creencias religiosas que se perdieron con la llegada del cristianismo.Yeats, W. B. (1988) "Fairy and Folk Tales of the Irish Peasantry", in A Treasury of Irish Myth, Legend, and Folklore. Gramercy. p.1 ISBN 0-517-48904-X Estas explicaciones no son necesariamente compatibles y pueden trazarse a múltiples fuentes. Mitología cristiana thumb|Página principal de la reimpresión de 1603 de Daemonologie Según el Rey Jacobo en su disertación Daemonologie, el término "faries" se usaba para describir espíritus ilusiorios (Entidades demoniacas) que profetizaban, esposaban y transportaban a los individuos que servían. En tiempos medievales, se creía que una bruja o hechicero que tenía un pacto con un espíritu familiar para que les sirviera podría recibir este tipo de revelaciones o usarlas para realizar varias tareas. Otra creencia cristiana sostenía que las hadas eran un tipo de ángeles degradados.Lewis (1994) pp. 135–6. Una historia popular describe como, cuando se revelaron los ángeles, Dios ordenó que se cerraran las puertas se cerraran: los que seguían en el cielo permanecieron como ángeles, aquellos en el infierno se convirtieron en demonios y aquellos entre ellos se convirtieron en hadas.Briggs (1976) p. 319. Otros sugieren que las hadas, no siendo lo suficientemente buenas, habían sido expulsadas del cielo, pero no eran lo suficientemente malas para el infierno.Yeats (1988) pp. 9–10. Esto podría explicar la tradición por la que tenían que pagar un diezmo al infierno: como ángeles caídos, aunque no demonios, podían verse como súbditos del diablo.Briggs (1967) p. 9. En la mitología persa, el Peri presenta una situación similar. Deidades paganas degradadas Otra teoría incorrecta es que las hadas eran originalmente adoradas como diosas menores, como ninfas o espíritus arbóreos, pero con la llegada del cristianismo, sobrevivieron en la cultura popular con un nivel de poder reducido. En esta época particular, la iglesia consideraba a las hadas como seres "malignos". Muchos seres que son descritos como deidades en leyendas antiguas son descritos como "hadas" en escrituras victorianas inventadas. Las invenciones victorianas de mitología, que consideraba a todos los dioses como metáforas para sucesos naturales que podían interpretarse literalmente, las explicaba como metáforas para el cielo nocturno y las estrellas.Silver (1999) p. 44. Esta visión victoriana completa fue refutada y ahora los académicos la consideran una visión incorrecta y anticuada. Otra creencia es que las hadas eran completamente demonios.Lewis (1994) p. 137. Esta creencia se volvió mucho más popular con el aumento del puritanismo.Briggs (1976) "Origins of fairies" p. 320. Tratar con hadas era considerado en algunos casos una forma de brujería y se castigaba como tal en este periodo.Briggs (1976) "Traffic with fairies" and "Trooping fairies" pp. 409–12. Disociarse de tales males puede ser la razón por la que Oberón, en Un sueño de una noche de verano, observaron cuidadosamente que ni él ni su corte temía las campanas de la iglesia.Lewis (1994) p. 138. Espíritus de los muertos Una creencia popular es que eran los muertos.Lewis (1994) p. 136. Esto señala que muchos puntos comunes en las creencias, como que se cuenten las mismas leyendas de fantasmas y hadas, que el Side sean actualmente montículos funerarios, que sea peligroso comer tanto en el reino de las hadas como en Hades, y que tanto las hadas como los muertos vivan bajo tierra.Silver (1999) pp. 40–1. Diane Purkiss observó una equiparación de las hadas con los muertos que dejaron "vidas inacabadas".[http://hortulus-journal.com/journal/volume-4-number-1-2008/priest/ Priest, Hannah. "The king o fairy with his rout", Hortulus] Una historia natra un hombre capturado por las hadas, que descubrió que siempre que mirara fijamente a una, el hada era su vecina muerta.Briggs (1967) p. 15. Esta era una de las creencias más comunes expresadas por aquellos que creían en hadas, aunque muchos de los informantes expresarían la creencia con algunas dudas.Briggs (1967) p. 141. Un pueblo oculto thumb|Ilustración de 1896 de un hada de The Wonderful Fairies of the Sun de Ernest Vincent Wright En cierto punto se creía que el folclore feérico evolucionó de las memorias populares de una raza prehistórica. Se sugirió que los recién llegados desplazaron a los habitantes originales, y que las memorias de los pueblos derrotados y ocultos se convirtieron en las creencias de hadas de la actualidad. Los proponentes de esta teoría afirman encontrar apoyo en la tradición del hierro frío como amuleto contra las hadas, que puede verse como una memoria cultural de invasores con armas de hierro desplazando a habitantes que solo tenían piedra y, por lo tanto, fueron fácilmente derrotados. Algunos arqueólogos del siglo XIX pensaron que habían encontrado habitaciones subterráneas en las islas Orcadas que recordaban a la tierra de los elfos en Childe Rowland.Yolen, Jane (2000) Touch Magic. p. 49 ISBN 0-87483-591-7. Sin embargo, la idea de una raza derrotada ha perdido apoyo entre los académicos. En el folclore popular, las puntas de flecha de piedra de la Edad de Piedra se atribuían a las hadas como "disparos de elfo".Froud, Brian and Lee, Alan (1978) Faeries. New York, Peacock Press ISBN 0-553-01159-6. Su ropa verde y hogares subterráneos se atribuía a su necesidad de esconderse y camuflarse de humanos hostiles, y su uso de magia como una habilidad necesaria para combatir a aquellos con un armamento superior. En las creencias victorianas de la evolución, el canibalismo entre "ogros" se atribuía a la memoria de razas aún más salvajes que aún lo practicaban junto a razas "superiores" que lo habían abandonado.Silver (1999) p. 45. Elementales Otra creencia es que las hadas eran una especie inteligente, distinta a los humanos y ángeles.Lewis (1994) p. 134. En la alquimia en particular, se las consideraban elementales, como los gnomos y sílfides, como describe Paracelso.Silver (1999) p. 38. Esto no es común en el folclore, pero se han encontrado relatos donde describen a las hadas como "espíritus del aire".Briggs (1967) p. 146. La creencia de su naturaleza angelical era común en círculos teosofistas.Evans-Wentz, W. Y. (1966, 1990) The Fairy-Faith in Celtic Countries. New York, Citadel. pp. 167, 243, 457 ISBN 0-8065-1160-5. Tuatha Dé Danann Los Tuath(a) Dé Danann son una raza de gente con dones sobrenaturales de la mitología irlandesa. Se piensa que representan las deidades principales precristianas de la Irlanda gaélica. Muchas de las leyendas irlandesas de los Tuatha Dé Danann se refieren a ellos como hadas, aunque en tiempos más antiguos se consideraban como diosas y dioses. Se decía que los Tuatha Dé Danann habían venido de islas en el norte del mundo o, en otras fuentes, del cielo. Tras ser derrotada en una serie de batallas con otros seres de otro mundo, y luego por los ancestros de los actuales irlandeses, diciéndose que se retiraron a los Side (montículos de hadas). Se asocian con varios reinos del otro mundo incluyendo Mag Mell (La llanura placentera), Emain Ablach (La fortaleza de manzanas, la tierra prometida o la isla de mujeres) y Tir na nÓg (la tierra de la juventud). Aos Sí El aos sí es el término irlandés para una raza sobrenatural en Irlanda y Escocia comparable a las hadas o elfos. Se dice generalmente que son ancestros, espíritus de la naturaleza o diosas y dioses.Evans Wentz, W. Y. (1966, 1990) The Fairy-Faith in Celtic Countries. Gerrards Cross, Colin Smythe Humanities Press ISBN 0-901072-51-6 Un tema común encontrado entre las naciones célticas describe una raza de gente diminuta que fue obligada a ocultarse por los humanos invasores. En las historias de hadas célticas, los Aos Sí (pueblo hada) son inmortales que viven en cúmulos de tierra y piedra. La banshee (gaélico irlandés bean sí o gaélico escocés bean shìth, que significan "mujer del montículo de hadas") irlandesa a veces se describe como un fantasma.Briggs (1976) p. 15. En The Secret Commonwealth of Elves, Fauns and Fairies (1691), el reverendo Robert Kirk, ministro de la parroquia de Aberfoyle, Stirling, Escocia, escribió: |}} Características Gran parte del folclore sobre las hadas gira en torno a la protección de su malicia por medio del hierro frío o amuletos de serbal e hierbas, o evitando ataques esquivando los lugares que se sabe que son suyos.Briggs (1976) pp. 335–6. Algunas bromas se adscriben a ellas, como enredar el pelo de quien duerme en "elf-locks" o "fairy-locks", robar pequeños objetos o llevar a un viajero por el mal camino, siendo generalmente inofensivas. Pero también se adscriben a ellas comportamientos más peligrosos. Cualquier tipo de muerte súbita podría radicar de un secuestro de hadas, con el supuesto cadáver siendo un doble de madera con la apariencia de la persona secuestrada. La tisis (tuberculosis) se culpaba a las hadas que obligaban a las mujeres y hombres jóvenes a bailar para deleitarse cada noche, perjudicándoles por la falta de descanso.Briggs (1976) p. 80. Los árboles de serbal se consideraban sagrados para las hadas.[http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/celt/kis/kis55.htm Colum, Padraic. "The Story of the Fairy Rowan-Tree", The King of Ireland's Son, New York, H. Holt and Company, 1916] Clasificación thumb|Representación clásica de una pequeña hada con alas de mariposa usada normalmente en la época moderna. Luis Ricardo Falero, 1888. En el folclore escocés, las hadas se dividen en Seelie Court, las hadas más benévolas (aunque aún peligrosas), y las Unseelie Court, las hadas malévolas. Mientras que las hadas del Seelie Court disfrutaban gastando bromas a los humanos, normalmente eran inofensivas comparadas con las Unseelie court que disfrutaban dañando a los humanos para entretenerse. Trooping fairies se refieren a hadas que aparecen en grupos y pueden formar asentamientos. En esta definición, hada tiene una definición más amplia, como término que incluye varias criaturas míticas principalmente de origen céltico; sin embargo, el término también puede usarse para criaturas similares como enanos o elfos del folclore germánico. Estos se oponen a las hadas solitarias, que no viven ni se asocian entre sí.Briggs (1976) "Traffic with fairies" and "Trooping fairies" pp. 409-12. Niños cambiados Una cantidad considerable de historias sobre las hadas giran en torno a los niños cambiados, niños hadas dejados en el lugar de niños humanos robados. En particular, el folclore describe cómo evitar que las hadas roben niños y los sustituyan, así como secuestren también a gente mayor.Briggs (1976) p. 25. El tema del niño cambiado es común en la literatura medieval y refleja la preocupación respecto a los niños que se creían que sufrían enfermedades inexplicables, trastornos o discapacidades del desarrollo. En la Europa preindustrial, la supervivencia de la familia solía depender de la capacidad productiva de cada miembro, y una persona que era una lacra para los escasos recursos de una familia podía suponer una amenaza para la supervivencia de esta. Amuletos protectores thumb|El despertar de la reina hada Titania de Johann Heinrich Füssli. En términos de amuletos protectores, se consideran protectores llevar la ropa del revés, campanas de iglesia, hierba de San Juan (Hypericum perforatum) y tréboles de cuatro hojas. En el folclore de Newfoundland, el tipo más común de protección contra las hadas es el pan, variando de pan rancio a galletas náuticas o una rebanada de pan fresco casero. El pan se asocia con el hogar y la chimenea así como la industria y la domesticación de la naturaleza y, como tal, parece ser rechazado por algunos tipos de hadas. Por otra parte, en gran parte del folclore céltico, los productos horneados son ofrendas populares, como la crema y la mantequilla. "El prototipo de comida, y por lo tanto un símbolo de vida, el pan era una de las protecciones más comunes contra las hadas. Antes de salir al lugar encantado por hadas, era costumbre poner un pedazo de pan seco en un bolsillo".Briggs (1976) p. 41. En el condado de Wexford, Irlanda, en 1882, se informó que "si un niño es llevado tras oscurecer se envuelve un pedazo de pan en su babero o traje, y esto protege de cualquier brujería o mal".Opie, Iona and Tatem, Moira (eds) (1989) A Dictionary of Superstitions Oxford University Press. p. 38. Las campanas también tienen una función ambigua; mientras tienen una función protectora, las hadas que montan a caballo - como la reina hada - suelen tener campanas en sus arreos. Esto puede ser un rasgo distintivo del Seelie Court frente al Unseelie Court, hasta el punto que las propias hadas la usan para protegerse de las miembros más perversas de su raza.Briggs (1976) "Bells" p. 20. Otra pieza de folclore ambigua gira en torno a las aves de corral: el canto de un gallo aleja a las hadas, pero otras leyendas hablan de hadas cuidando aves de corral.Briggs (1967) p. 74. Aunque muchas hadas puedan confundir a los viajeros en su camino, el fuego fatuo puede evitarse no siguiéndolo. Ciertas localizaciones, conocidas por estar encantadas por hadas, deben evitarse; C.S. Lewis habló de un cabaña más temida por sus supuestas hadas que por su supuesto fantasma.Lewis (1994) p. 125. En particular, excavar en colinas de hadas era imprudente. También era recomendable evitar los caminos que usan las hadas para viajar. Los dueños de las casas golpeaban las esquinas de sus casas porque las esquinas bloqueaban el camino de las hadasSilver (1999) p. 155. y las cabañas debían tener las puertas delanteras y traseras frente a frente, para que, en caso de necesidad, dejar la puerta abierta para que pasaran las hadas por la noche.Lenihan, Eddie and Green, Carolyn Eve (2004) Meeting The Other Crowd: The Fairy Stories of Hidden Ireland. pp. 146–7 ISBN 1-58542-206-1. Los fuertes de hadas se evitaban; incluso cortar la hierba sobre el fuerte de hada era una sentencia de muerte.Lenihan (2004) p. 125. Era peligroso talar los árboles de hadas, como los árboles espinosos; uno de esos árboles se dejó solo en Escocia, aunque evitó que se ampliara una carretera durante setenta años.Silver (1999) p. 152. thumb|Figura de resina de un hada. Se cree que otras acciones ofenden a las hadas. Se sabía que los brownies se expulsaban cuando se les daba ropa, aunque algunas leyendas populares narran que se ofendían cuando eran de poca calidad, otros simplemente lo señalaban, algunos incluso narran que el brownie estaba encantado con el regalo y se fue con él.Briggs (1976) "Brownies" p. 46. Otros brownies dejan los hogares y granjas porque oyen una queja o un elogio.Briggs (1967) p. 34. A la gente que había visto hadas se les aconsejaba que no miraran de cerca, porque se resentirían por haber invadido su privacidad.Briggs (1976) "Infringement of fairy privacy" p. 233. La necesidad de no ofenderlos pudo llevar a problemas: un granjero descubrió que las hadas trillaron su maíz, pero seguían trillando incluso cuando no tenía más, por lo que concluyó que se lo estaban robando a los vecinos, no dejándole elección entre ofenderlas, lo cual era peligroso, o beneficiarse del robo.Briggs (1976) "Fairy morality" p. 115. Los escoceses pensaban que los molineros no eran ingenuos, debido a su habilidad de controlar las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Las comunidades supersticiosas creían a veces que el molinero debía trabajar con las hadas. Em Escocia, las hadas eran traviesas y debían ser temidas. Nadie se atrevía a pisar el molino o el horno por la noche ya que se sabía que las hadas traerían su maíz para molerlo por la noche. Mientras sus vecinos creyeran esto, el molinero podía dormir seguro sabiendo que no robarían en sus almacenes. John Fraser, el molinero de Whitehill, afirmó haberse escondido y ver a las hadas intentando sin éxito hacer funcionar el molino. Dijo que decidió salir y ayudarles, a lo que una de las hadas le dio gowpen (comida a manos llenas) y le dijo que lo pusiera en su girnal (almacén) vacío, diciendo que permanecería llena durante mucho tiempo, sin importar cuanto sacara.Gauldie, E. (1981) The Scottish Miller 1700 – 1900. Edinburgh, John McDonald. p. 187. También se cree que para conocer el nombre de un hada, se la debe invocar y obligarle a hacer un pacto. EL nombre puede usarse como insulto hacia la hada en concreto, pero también puede usarse contradictoriamente para otorgar poderes y dones al usuario. Antes de la llegada de la medicina moderna, muchas condiciones fisiológicas eran intratables y cuando los niños nacían con anormalidades era normal acusar a las hadas. Leyendas thumb|Mi señora está enamorada de un monstruo (1905) de Charles Buchel. A veces las hadas se describen asumiendo el aspecto de un animal.Briggs, K. M. (1967) The Fairies in English Tradition and Literature. Chicago, University of Chicago Press. p. 71. En Escocia era peculiar para las hadas femeninas asumir la forma de un ciervo; mientras las brujas tomaban la forma de ratones, liebres, gatos, gaviotas u ovejas negras. En La leyenda de Knocksheogowna, para asustar al granjero que pastaba su rebaño en tierra de hadas, una reina hada tomó la apariencia de un gran caballo, con alas de águila y cola como un dragón, siseando fuertemente y escupiendo fuego. Entonces cambiaría a un cojo, con cabeza de toro, y una llama centelleante alrededor.[http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/celt/flat/flat01.htm Croker, Thomas Crofton. "The Legend of Knocksheogowna", Fairy Legends and Traditions, 1825] En la Child Ballads del siglo XIX, Lady Isabel and the Elf Knight, el caballero elfo es una figura de Barba Azul, e Isabel debe engañarlo y matarlo para conservar su vida.Child, Francis The English and Scottish Popular Ballads. La Child Ballads Tam Lin revela que el personaje del título, aunque viviendo entre las hadas y compartiendo sus poderes, era un "caballero terrenal" y aunque consideraba que su vida era ahora placentera, temía que las hadas lo usaran como diezmo para el infierno. Sir Orfeo cuenta como la esposa del personaje homónimo fue secuestrada por el rey de Faerie y solo el engaño y una excelente habilidad con el arpa fue capaz de recuperarla. Sir Degare narra la leyenda de una mujer conquistada por su amante hada, quien en versiones posteriores es desenmascarado como mortal. Thomas the Rhymer muestra a Thomas escapando con menos dificultad, pero pasa siete años en la tierra de los elfos. Oisín no es dañado por su estancia en Faerie, sino por su retorno; cuando se desmonta, sufre los tres siglos que han pasado, reduciéndolo a un anciano.Briggs (1967) p. 104. Se decía que el rey Herla, originalmente disfrazado como Woden pero luego cristianizado como un rey en la leyenda de Walter Map, había visitado las mansiones subterráneas de los enanos y había vuelto tres siglos después; aunque solo algunos de sus hombres se convirtieron en polvo tras desmontarse, Herla y sus hombres que no se desmontaron se quedaron atrapados sobre los caballos, siendo este un origen de la Cacería salvaje en el folclore europeo.Briggs (1967) pp. 50–1.De Nugis Curiallium by Walter Map, Edited by F. Tupper & M.B Ogle (Chatto & Windus, London 1924) Un rasco común de las hadas es el uso de la magia para cambiar la apariencia. El oro de las hadas no es fiable, ya que parece oro cuando se paga pero luego se revela que son hojas, flores de aulaga, pan de jenjibre u otro tipo de cosas sin valor.Lenihan (2004) pp. 109–10. Estas ilusiones también están implícitas en las leyendas de ungüento de hadas. Muchas hadas del norte de Europa''Northumberland Folk Tales'', by Rosalind Kerven (2005) Antony Rowe Ltd, p. 532.Narváez, Peter (1997) The Good People: New Fairylore Essays. University Press of Kentucky. pp. 126 hablan de una mujer mortal invocada para atender el parto de las hadas - a veces atendiendo a una parturienta humana. Invariablemente, a la mujer se le da algo para los ojos del niño, normalmente un ungüento; por error, o a veces curiosidad, la usa en uno o en sus dos ojos. En ese punto, ve donde está; la partera se da cuenta que no está atendiendo a una gran dama en una buena casa sino a su propia sirvienta fugitiva en una cueva miserable. Escapa sin hacer conocer su habilidad, pero tarde o temprano revela que puede ver a las hadas. Ella es invariablemente cegada de ese ojo o en ambos, si usó la pomada en ambos.Briggs (1976) "Fairy ointment" p. 156. Ha habido afirmaciones de personas del pasado, como William Blake, de haber visto funerales de hadas. Allan Cunningham en Lives of Eminent British Painters, Sculptors and Artists cuenta que William Blake afirmó haber visto un funeral de hadas. "¿Ha visto algún funeral de hadas, señora? dijo Blake a una señora que se sentó a su lado. ¡Nunca, señor! dijo la dama. Yo lo he hecho, dijo Blake, pero no antes de la noche pasada. Y contó cómo, en su jardín, había visto una procesión de criaturas de tamaño y color de saltamontes verdes y grises, llevando un cuerpo yaciente en un pétalo de rosa, que enterraron con canciones, y entonces desaparecieron". Se cree que son un augurio de muerte. Literatura thumb|"Príncipe Arturo y la Reina Hada" por Johann Heinrich Füssli; escena de The Faerie Queene La palabra "fairy" se usaba para describir un habitante individual de Faerie antes de la época de Chaucer.[http://www.sacred-texts.com/etc/sft/sft07.htm Kready, Laura. A Study of Fairy Tales, Houghton Mifflin Company, Boston, 1916] Las hadas aparecieron en romances medievales como uno de los seres que podía encontrarse en caballero errante. A Sir Launfal se le apareció una dama hada y le pidió su amor; como una novia hada en el folclore ordinario, impuso una prohibición que acabó violando. La esposa de Sir Orfeo fue llevada por el rey de Faerie. Huon de Bordeaux es ayudado por el rey Oberon.Lewis (1994) pp. 129–30. Estos personajes feéricos se redujeron en número conforme progresó la era medieval; los personajes se convirtieron en magos y hechiceras.Briggs (1976) "Fairies in medieval romances" p. 132. Las hadas más antiguas registradas en Inglaterra fueron descritas por primera vez por el historiador Gervase de Tilbury en el siglo XIII. Morgana le Fay, cuya conexión con el reino de Faerie se implica en su nombre, en Le Morte d'Arthur es una mujer cuyos poderes mágicos radican del estudio.Briggs (1976) "Morgan Le Fay" p. 303. Aunque reducidas con el tiempo, las hadas nunca desaparecieron del todo de la tradición. Sir Gawain y el Caballero Verde es una leyenda tardía, pero el Caballero Verde es una criatura de otro mundo. Edmund Spenser mostró hadas en The Faerie Queene.Briggs (1976) "Faerie Queen", p. 130. En muchas obras de ficción, las hadas se mezclan libremente con las ninfas y sátiros de la tradición clásica,Briggs (1967) p. 174. mientras que en otras, como el poema Lamia, se le veía que desplazaban a los seres clásicos. El poeta del siglo XV y monje John Lydgate escribió que el rey Arturo fue coronado en "la tierra de las hadas" y llevado al morir por cuatro reinas hadas a Avalon, donde yace bajo una "colina de hadas", hasta que se le necesite de nuevo.The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Fairies, Anna Franklin, Sterling Publishing Company, 2004, p. 18. Las hadas aparecen como personajes importantes en Un sueño de una noche de verano de William Shakespeare, que se sitúa simultáneamente en el bosque y en el reino de las hadas, bajo la luz de la Luna, y en la que una alteración de la naturaleza causada por una disputa entre hadas crea una tensión subyacente en el argumento e informa de las acciones de los personajes. Según Maurice Hunt, presidente del departamento de inglés de la Universidad Baylor, el desenfoque de las identidades de la fantasía y realidad hace posible "la placentera y narcótica ensoñación asociada con las hadas de la obra".Hunt, Maurice. "Individuation in A Midsummer Night's Dream." South Central Review 3.2 (Summer 1986): 1–13. thumb|300px|La riña de Oberon y Titania por Noel Paton: hadas en Shakespeare El contemporáneo de Shakespeare, Michael Drayton, muestra a las hadas en su Nimphidia; de estas surgen las sílfides de Alexander Pope en El rizo robado, y a mediados del siglo XVII, el preciocismo tomó la tradición oral de tales leyendas para escribir cuentos de hadas; Madame d'Aulnoy inventó el término contes de fée ("cuentos de hadas").Zipes, Jack (2000) The Great Fairy Tale Tradition: From Straparola and Basile to the Brothers Grimm. W. W. Norton. p. 858 ISBN 0-393-97636-X. Aunque las historias contadas por los preciocistas incluían muchas hadas, eran menos comunes en las leyendas de otros países; de hecho, los hermanos Grimm incluyeron hadas en su primera edición, pero decidieron que no eran típicamente alemanes y alteraron el lenguaje en las ediciones posteriores, cambiando Fee ("hada") a hechicera o sabia.Tatar, Maria (2003) The Hard Facts of the Grimms' Fairy Tales. Princeton University Press. p. 31 ISBN 0-691-06722-8. J. R. R. Tolkien describió estas historias teniendo lugar en la tierra de Faerie.Tolkien, J. R. R. "On Fairy-Stories", The Tolkien Reader, pp. 10–11. Adicionalmente, no todas las leyendas populares que presentan hadas se agrupan como cuentos de hadas. La literatura del romanticismo durante la era victoriana dio forma a la representación moderna de las hadas. Escritores como Walter Scott o James Hogg fueron inspirados por el folclore que mostraba hadas, como las Border ballads ("baladas de la frontera"). Esta época vio un incremento en la popularidad de coleccionar folclore de las hadas y un incremento en la creación de obras originales con hadas como personajes.Briggs, (1967) pp. 165–7. En Puck de la colina de Pook de Rudyard Kipling, Puck desprecia a las hadas moralizantes de otras obras victorianas.Briggs (1967) p. 203. El periodo también vivió un revivir de temas antiguos en la literatura fantásticas, como los libros de Narnia de C.S. Lewis, que, aunque muestra muchos seres clásicos como los faunos y dríades, los mezcla líbremente con brujas, gigantes o otras criaturas de la tradición féerica folclórica.Briggs (1967) p. 209. Las hadas victorianas de las flores fueron popularizadas en parte por el gran interés de la Reina María de Teck en el arte de hadas y por la serie ocho libros publicados de 1923 a 1948 de la ilustradora británica y poeta Cicely Mary Barker. Las imágenes de hadas en la literatura se volvieron más bellas y pequeñas conforme pasaba el tiempo."Lewis pp. 129-130". Andrew Lang, quejándose de "las hadas de polyanthuses y gardenia y flores de manzana" en la introducción del The Lilac Fairy Book, observó que "estas hadas intentan ser divertidas y fracasan; o tratan de predicar y tienen éxito".Lang, Andrew Preface The Lilac Fairy Book. Una historia del origen de las hadas aparece en un capítulo sobre Peter Pan en la novela de 1902 de J. M. Barrie, El pequeño pájaro blanco, y fue incorporado a sus obras posteriores sobre el personaje. Barrie escribió: "Cuando el primer bebé rió por primera vez, su risa se rompió en un millón de partes, y todas se fueron saltando. Aquel fue el comienzo de las hadas".J. M. Barrie, Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens and Peter and Wendy, Oxford Press, 1999, p. 32. Las hadas se ven en El país de Nunca Jamás, Peter Pan y Wendy, la versión de novela de las famosas historias de Peter Pan de J.M. Barrie, publicada en 1911, y donde su personaje Campanilla se convirtió en un icono popular. Cuando Peter Pan protege a Wendy de los piratas, la historia dice "Tras un tiempo se durmió, y algunas inseguras hadas tuvieron que escalar sobre él de camino de una orgía.En la época en la que fue escrito, "orgía" se refería a una ceremonia religiosa secreta Merrian Webster Cualquiera de los chicos que bloqueara el camino de las hadas por la noche podría haber obrado mal, pero tan solo le pellizcaron la nariz de Peter y continuaron".J. M. Barrie, Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens as well Peter and Wendy, Oxford Press, 1999, p. 132. En el arte thumb|''En ese momento ella fue cambiada por la magia a un maravilloso pequeño elfo'' por John Bauer. Las imágenes de hadas han aparecido como ilustraciones, normalmente en libros de cuentos de hadas, así como en medios fotográficos y esculturas. Algunos artistas conocidos por sus representaciones e hadas so Cicely Mary Barker, Arthur Rackham, Brian Froud, Alan Lee, Amy Brown, David Delamare, Meredith Dillman, Jasmine Becket-Griffith, Warwick Goble, Kylie InGold, Ida Rentoul Outhwaite, Myrea Pettit, Florence Harrison, Suza Scalora, Nene Thomas, Gustave Doré, Rebecca Guay y Greta James. Las puertas de hadas de Ann Arbor, Michigan, son pequeñas puertas instaladas en edificios locales. Los niños locales creen que son las puertas principales a las casas de las hadas, viéndose en algunos casos pequeños muebles, platos y otras cosas a través de las puertas. La era victoriana fue particularmente señalada por las pinturas de hadas. El pintor victoriano Richard Dadd creó pinturas de hadas con un tono siniestro y maligno. Otros artistas que representaron hadas son John Atkinson Grimshaw, Joseph Noel Paton, John Anster Fitzgerald y Daniel Maclise.Windling, Terri, "Victorian Fairy Paintings". El interés en el arte temático de las hadas disfrutó un breve renacimiento tras la publicación de las fotografías de las hadas de Cottingley en 1917 y varios artistas que se dedicaron a pintar hadas. Notas Referencias Bibliografía * D. L. Ashliman, Fairy Lore: A Handbook (Greenwood, 2006) * Brian Froud y Alan Lee, Faeries, (Peacock Press/Bantam, New York, 1978) * Ronan Coghlan Handbook of Fairies (Capall Bann, 2002) * Lizanne Henderson and Edward J. Cowan, Scottish Fairy Belief: A History (Edinburgh, 2001; 2007) * C. S. Lewis, The Discarded Image: An Introduction to Medieval and Renaissance Literature (1964) * Harmonia Saille "Walking the Faery Pathway", (O Books, London, 2010) * Patricia Lysaght, The Banshee: the Irish Supernatural Death Messenger (Glendale Press, Dublin, 1986) * Peter Narvaez, The Good People, New Fairylore Essays (Garland, New York, 1991) * Eva Pocs, Fairies and Witches at the boundary of south-eastern and central Europe FFC no 243 (Helsinki, 1989) * Joseph Ritson, Fairy Tales, Now First Collected: To which are prefixed two dissertations: 1. On Pygmies. 2. On Fairies, London, 1831 * Diane Purkiss, Troublesome Things: A History of Fairies and Fairy Stories (Allen Lane, 2000) * Tomkinson, John L. [http://www.anagnosis.gr/index.php?pageID=74&la=eng Haunted Greece: Nymphs, Vampires and other Exotika,] (Anagnosis, 2004) ISBN 960-88087-0-7 Categoría:Mitología Europea Categoría:Hadas